Caliente
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Se sentía caliente, en especial esa parte de su cuerpo. Pero no sabe como bajar eso. ¿Alguien le podrá ayudar?


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Esta es mi primera historia de manga-anime. Al igual que mi segunda historia yaoi. Aun no soy muy buena escribiendo pero espero mejorar. Mientras tanto aquí les dejare esta pequeña historia.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Super Lovers no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Miyuki Abe. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

No sabía que era lo que le pasaba, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar de una forma diferente. ¿Cómo iba a saber que era lo que tenia?

Realmente nunca había prestado atención, tanto en charlas como en cosas un poco más "explicitas". No sabía que hacer para poder calmar aquella "ardiente" sensación.

Ni mucho menos escuchaba a sus "hermanos" teniendo este tipo de charlas. Por más que quería buscar alguna conversación en su cerebro, no aparecía alguna.

-¿Ren...?

De nuevo el ¿Por qué diablos no se da cuenta de lo que "El" estaba causando? Prefirió ignorar a ese llamado pero sabía que iba a ser inevitable.

No sintió cuando él se acerco cuidadosamente y cerró la llave del agua. ¿Que iba a decirle? No lo sabía, su cerebro estaba más que concentrado en calmar "eso" que estaba sintiendo.

-Te resfriaras si te bañas así

Le empezó a regañar sutilmente, no era normal que él se comportara de esa manera. El era hombre, como él y como sus queridos tres hermanos, de alguna manera sabía que era lo que le pasaba.

-Aparte del agua fría hay otra manera para poder controlarlo

-Y-Yo no sé cómo...

Un silencio incomodo se formo, en ese entonces él se quedo pensando, ¿Cómo es que no sabía?, ¿Cómo es que el aprendió hacerlo?, ¿Acaso no le enseño a su pequeño hermano como bajar ese calor?

Muchas preguntas se formaron pero ninguna llegaba a una respuesta. Sus pensamientos pararon cuando vio a su pequeño hermano temblando, sabía que le había provocado frio pero veía que aun no se calmaba del todo.

-¿H-Haru...?

-Lo siento, es mi culpa por no enseñarte...

Sintió como un par de brazos muy conocidos se envolvían en su cuerpo, sentía como el pecho cálido de él se había acercado demasiado.

Empezó a forcejear pero paro cuando sintió como las grandes manos de él se posaron en "eso" dejo de moverse.

-¿Q-Qué es-estas...?

-Solo tranquilízate yo me encargare de enseñarte como se debe hacer

Sus manos empezaron a subir y bajar, la respiración del joven se hizo más acelerada. Era la primera vez que sentía algo como así, gruñidos salieron de su pecho. Su respiración se hizo más rápida y entrecortada.

-Tienes que hacer esto cuando este problema aparezca

Su cerebro ya no pensaba, cerró los ojos, empezó a disfrutar de aquellos movimientos. Había empezado con uno que otro jadeo para dar inicio a una serie de gemidos.

Sentía mucho calor, ya no estaba avergonzado, ahora quería ver hasta donde llegaba.

-Tienes que dejar que todo lo que sientas ahi salga, es demasiado doloroso si no haces esto, es como una buena patada

Sintió como mordía su oreja, la respiración de él calaba en su oreja, se estaba poniendo más nervioso y tenso. Sentía que en algún momento iba a explotar, abrió con mucho esfuerzo sus ojos, esto estaba siendo demasiado intenso. No creería soportar más.

-Relájate, esto muy pronto acabara

Los movimientos empezaron a ser más fuertes y rápidos, sentía como algo se empezaba acumular en esa parte.

Un gemido sonoro salió de los profundo de su garganta, se arqueo hacia adelante y sintió como algo salía de él. Eso había sido demasiado intenso, volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

No sabía desde cuando había dejado de respirar. Su corazón pegaba con desesperación su pecho, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría. Era algo ridículo al pensar eso pero era la verdad.

Una vez que se tranquilizo abrió sus ojos y vio como algo blanco, caliente y espeso estaba entre sus piernas y goteaba hasta llegar al piso.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Ren?

Volteo a su espalda y lo vio, tenía una pequeña sonrisa. No tardo más y el mayor le tendió una toalla en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, yo creí que ya sabias como calmar este calor, es mi culpa por no preguntarte

Se arrodillo y empezó a secarlo con la toalla. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Una vez que lo seco, le ayudo a levantarse. Saco una cobija y se la paso a su pequeño hermano.

Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto y se acostaron en silencio. El mayor estaba por dormirse hasta que sintió como algo se abrazaba a él.

-Gracias Haru

Murmuro el chico y se quedo dormido. El mayor solo sonrió, poso sus brazos alrededor de él y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-De nada Haru

Y cerró sus ojos. Tal vez algún día podría calmar ese calor con otra cosa. Pero por el momento, disfrutaría de esos pequeños detalles.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos para la siguiente.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 20 de julio de 2016**_


End file.
